What do the following two equations represent? $-2x+2y = 3$ $-4x+4y = 6$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-2x+2y = 3$ $2y = 2x+3$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{3}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x+4y = 6$ $4y = 4x+6$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{3}{2}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.